


The Flames' Energy

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Exo Character studies [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Chanyeol's Character Study





	The Flames' Energy

Chanyeol laughed as the fire leapt a little higher in the fireplace, warming him and his friends. The excitable energy of fire matched so well with his own personality, he could hardly imagine ever having another power. His emotions were always like the flames, slow to respond, but once lit, consuming all they could at a rapid rate, his happiness radiating off in waves, anger flashing and simmering before dying down into embers. The energy with which fire lived was an energy he was all to familiar with, the flames dancing along inside his veins, sending him bounding over to his friend Baekhyun more often than not in order to pull some prank or find some sort of outlet for that energy which had built up. He laughed loud and deep at a joke his friend's cracked, watching as the fire before him danced along the wood, winking at him as the flames flickered above the logs and he smiled, content to simply enjoy the moments in life as they came.


End file.
